


Ключ

by AThousandSuns



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: Онодера продвигался вперед, не беспокоясь о том, чем заняты прочие члены команды. Его задача — добыть интересующие их документы. Желательно без жертв. Но это как повезет.





	

Слова, доносившиеся из микронаушника, прерывали шебаршение. Онодера пытался вычленить из этой мешанины что-то определенное или хотя бы голос Такано. Безуспешно. Большую часть времени связь отсутствовала. Но не было ничего особенного в том, что действовать приходилось практически вслепую.

Онодера продвигался вперед, не думая, чем в эту же самую секунду заняты остальные члены их небольшой команды. У каждого из них были свои инструкции. Прямо сейчас перед ним стояла задача проникнуть в кабинет Главного и забрать то, за чем они и пришли. Забрать то, благодаря чему их счета в банках вырастут на несколько нулей в течение секунды.

Внезапно появившаяся с громким треском связь заставила Онодеру вздрогнуть.

— Штаб на связи.

Голос Такано даже через щелчки помех был легко узнаваем.

— Камеры показывают, что путь чист. Мино и Хатори устранили охрану. Киса прямо сейчас заканчивает с сигнализацией.

Онодера перевел взгляд на сигнальные точки. Мгновение, и они погасли, мигнув на прощание ярко-красным. Путь чист, понял Онодера. И Такано подтвердил его мысли:

— Путь свободен. Третий этаж, южное крыло, дверь дальняя по коридору. — Он сделал паузу для глубокого вдоха и продолжил: — На этот раз без самодеятельности, Онодера, это приказ. Понятно?

Больше всего ему хотелось что-нибудь съязвить в ответ, но он взял себя в руки и кивнул. Такано наблюдал за ним через камеры и все видел. Онодера вышел из укрытия, которым выбрал тупиковый коридор, ведущий на террасу, в данный момент залитую дождем и тьмой глубокой ночи. Такано, следуя примеру, начал инструктировать его, ведя по, предположительно, безопасному маршруту.

Онодера шел, практически не таясь. Никто не попадался им навстречу, а после того, как он и Такано вернулись к отстраненности, как того требовала работа, дело стало почти приятным.

Онодера привычно досадовал, что именно он занимал позицию, на которой больше всех требовался контакт со связующим, и на то, что этим связующим был никто иной, как Такано. Против его работы Онодера не имел ничего. Но сам Такано вызывал в нем слишком много эмоций разных оттенков и насыщенности, чтобы можно было спокойно заниматься делом.

Он тряхнул головой и ускорился. Сумка с ноутбуком и другим оборудованием привычно оттягивала руку.

— Не забивай голову посторонними мыслями, — пробормотал Такано и уже четче продолжил, — ты почти на месте.

Онодера не сбился с шага только благодаря своей выдержке, которую с трудом тренировал долгое время. Однако ищущего камеры взгляда не сдержал.

— На одиннадцать часов. Скрыта от тебя каким-то цветком, — в голосе Такано отчетливо было слышно самодовольство.

Именно после подобных вылазок Онодера начинал параноить, что повсюду, куда бы он ни ступил, за ним следует пристальный взгляд Такано.

Через миг он остановился перед внушительными дверями, на вид из красного дерева.

— Секунду.

Такано задержал его в момент, когда он поднял руку, чтобы открыть кабинет. Через мгновение снова раздался его голос:

— Чисто. Входи.

С тихим металлическим шорохом сработал запирающий механизм. Онодера бесшумно отворил и прикрыл за собой дверь. Он без промедления направился к сейфу, банально спрятанному за бездарной копией Звездной ночи.

— У тебя есть не больше пятнадцати минут, Онодера, — приглушенным от напряжения голосом произнес Такано.

Онодера подошел вплотную к картине и кивнул. Этого времени ему хватит, чтобы взломать с помощью программ код сейфа и без проблем его открыть. Щелчок хирургических перчаток о кожу прозвучал глухо и напомнил ему хлопушку киношников, которой те ведут отсчет дублей.

Первый пошел.

Через пять минут от прежнего порядка в кабинете ничего не осталось. Цифровая панель сейфа была снята, к открывшимся схемам присоединялась паутина проводов, тянущаяся к бесшумно работающему ноутбуку. Его свет был единственным источником освещения.

— Как успехи? — спросил Такано.

Онодера на мгновение отвлекся от работы и ответил сообщением: «Стоим на месте». В веренице кода, что проносилась перед ним на экране, было что-то странное. Он и раньше сталкивался с защитой разного рода — великие боги, кто, находясь в здравом уме, не озаботится защитой ценных документов, — но то, что он видел, выходило за рамки привычного.

Защита уводила код-отмычку в сторону. Они были словно одинаково заряженные магниты. Неясная мысль мелькнула перед Онодерой и исчезла, когда в наушнике прозвучал голос Такано:

— Осталось пять минут. Пора заканчивать. — Он сделал паузу. — Охрана и сигнализация по-прежнему обезврежены.

Он замолчал, и Онодера снова попробовал понять, что же было неправильным.

«Странное дело», — снова написал он. Такано никак не прокомментировал, по-видимому, ожидая ответа. 

«Слишком странно, — повторил Онодера, — словно…» 

Он замер, пристально глядя на незаконченное предложение и размеренно мигающую палочку курсора.

— В чем дело, Онодера? — не выдержал Такано, почти сразу переходя на крик.

«…словно нас тут ждали», — закончил он и нажал Enter. 

Тишина со стороны Такано длилась недолго, Онодера лишь успел поднять голову и посмотреть на раскуроченную панель сейфа. В наушнике ему послышался разговор, так, что, если не напрячься, не разберешь ни слова — вероятно, Такано соединился с Мино и Кисой. Почти сразу, как он закончил говорить с ними, Такано вышел на связь.

— Собирайся, Онодера. Мы уходим, это может быть ловушка.

Этот приказ Онодера и ждал. Ждал, но слушаться не планировал.

За то время, пока Такано связывался с остальной частью команды, Онодера отсоединил провода от сейфа, по сути, грубо выдернул — на более аккуратную работу не было времени, — и скинул их в чемодан. О том, чтобы уйти с пустыми руками не могло быть и речи.

— Мино и Киса готовы к отступлению. И ты, Онодера, уходишь вместе с ними. Понятно?

Онодера молчал. Можно было уже не бояться возможной прослушки. Наверняка их засекли, хотя все еще непонятно кто. Онодера склонялся к версии, что это были конкуренты. Это объясняло, почему до сих пор никто не вломился за ним с автоматом наперевес. И еще он молчал, потому что планировал пойти против приказа Такано, не высшего, но начальства.

— Прекрати, Онодера.

Он легко представил, как тот стоит, опираясь одной рукой о стол, а другой сжимает переносицу, сместив очки на лоб. Перед ним огромное количество мониторов, на которые он не смотрит.

Доставая взрывчатку и перекусывая кусачками провода, Онодера молился, чтобы его расчет был верен. По плану взрыв открывал дверцу сейфа — грязный и шумный способ, но для более изящных методов не было времени, — и при этом его голова остается у него же на плечах.

«Пожелай мне удачи», — написал он и стал ждать ответ.

— У тебя будет минута, чтобы беспрепятственно уйти. Только попробуй не вернуться, — процедил Такано.

Онодера ничего не ответил. По контуру дверцы сейфа, которому недолго осталось жить, желтыми точками выделялись «таблетки» взрывчатки. Не задерживаясь, Онодера отошел в дальний угол комнаты и укрылся там.

Прозвучавший «бум» не был достаточно сильным, чтобы оглушить Онодеру, однако внезапно большое количество пыли, взлетевшей в воздух, затруднило подход к открывшемуся сейфу и последующее отступление. Без видимого эффекта отряхнувшись от пыли, он прислушался к окружающим звукам. Было тихо.

Продвигаясь к черному ходу, он вдруг понял, что не слышит голоса Такано. Он поднял руку и попробовал нащупать наушник. Пусто.

Онодера практически без проблем выбрался из здания и уже видел через открытый дверной проем машину, в которой его ждала остальная команда, как вдруг раздался выстрел. Плечо пронзило болью, и он пошатнулся. Рванулся вперед, не в силах определить, откуда стреляли.

Едва он оказался за порогом, его подхватили под руки и помогли добраться до машины. Им вслед продолжали доноситься звуки выстрелов, но они на огромной скорости уже мчались назад.

***

Многим позже, после отчета и передачи документов начальству, Онодера без сна лежал в своей постели. Моральное утомление не позволяло спокойно погрузиться в сон, но он не сдавался.

Внезапно сигнализация пискнула и замолкла. Онодера вскочил на ноги, но едва вышел за порог, по всем правилам осмотрительно прижимаясь к стене и выставив вперед пистолет с глушителем, как из темноты подал голос Такано:

— Не спишь? Как твое плечо?

— Какого черта ты входишь в мой дом так просто? — прошипел Онодера.

— Просто? — удивился Такано. — Два уровня сигнализации — ничуть не просто.

Онодера наблюдал, как тот развязывает ботинки и аккуратно ставит их у ступеньки, разматывает шарф, вешает пальто на крючок.

Однако шаг навстречу все равно застал Онодеру врасплох. Такано прижал его к себе.

Именно поэтому он не любил работать в паре с Такано. Опасности в их профессии не избежать, а при печальном итоге заставить Такано чувствовать себя виноватым — исход хуже придумать невозможно.

Онодера опустил голову ему на плечо и вздохнул.

— Я вернулся, — прошептал он.

Такано молча сжал его в объятиях.

Именно такое завершение дела было для Онодеры идеальным.


End file.
